The Accused Hanyou And The Misguided Miko
by Queen of Bitchiness
Summary: Inuyasha is accused of murder of his best friend Akito. Kagome is a miko that was misguided into prostitution. What happens when both cross paths in jail? Will love bloom? Will Inu ever get proven innocent? InuxKag SanxMir Rated M 4 Lang & future lemon
1. The Truth Behind Cell Walls

**The Accused Hanyou and the Misguided Miko  
Chapter One: The Truth Behind Cell Walls**

He looked around this dreadful place, and wondered why he was here. He didn't belong here. He had nothing to do with what happened; yet he was blamed for it all. And why was he blamed for it all? Because he was a half demon; they were always blamed for stuff like this. Always sentenced to jail without bail.

And why was he here? He was blamed for the murder; the murder of his best friend Akito. He was prime suspect because of jealousy. Though he never even envied his best friend. But they put the blame all on him because of his breed.

His dog ears perked up at the sound of a door opening, foot steps, and many cat calls. His golden amber eyes shot up looking forward through his silver bangs to see who was coming. He saw two guards guiding a young woman towards his cell.

"Get in there!" Said one of the guards as he roughly pushed her into the cell.

The woman quickly jumped up off of the ground and ran towards the cell's bars and gripped onto them tightly just as they locked the door. "I'm not supposed to be in co-ed!" She hollered, obviously scared out of her wits. The guards just laughed at her and walked away.

"Just you wait until my lawyer finds out about this!" She hollered with tears streaming down her face.

"They don't care what you want." The man said. She turned around and looked at her cellmate.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "I'm supposed to be in an all girl's jail! I don't even belong here!" She hollered at the man.

"Yeah? Well join the club." He said smoothly while leaning back and laying on his bed. Oh how he missed his bed at home.

The woman sighed. She looked at him. "Anyone else in this cell? Or is it just you and me?" She asked.

"Just us." He responded. "What are you in for? You don't look like a criminal…" He said.

She became nervous and began fidgeting. "Soliciting." She said very lowly hoping he wouldn't hear her. Too bad for her, his demon ears heard exactly what she had said.

"Soliciting? And you're scared of being in here?" He asked while sitting back up looking at her funny with his silver bangs covering his golden eyes just enough to make her stare at him gapingly.

She eventually picked up what he meant by it and glared at him. He glared back at her. She turned her head to the side to look at the bars, so he wouldn't see her face, and tears began rolling down her cheeks. His sense of smell picked up on the scent of salt water and realized she was crying. He sighed. "Look miss, I'm sorry, but I find it ironic you were brought here for prostituting and yet you're frightened to be _here_." He said calmly.

"That's all we are huh?" She began saying through tears. "Just a bunch of whores on the streets eh? It won't matter just killing one of us, or throwing us in jail. Heck you're even doing the world a favour by cleaning all of us _whores_ off of the street right?" She began babbling on. "That's why I was put here, in co-ed. They don't care about what happens to some prostitute, we don't have a life, we don't have a home, and we _prostitutes_ also don't have a family that care about us. We are just wastes of flesh that should have never even been born." With that said she brought her knees up to her chest and tucked her head in her knees and began crying her soul out.

The man felt really horrible now. He got up from his bed and walked over to her, knelt down beside her and held her. "Look I'm really sorry; I didn't mean it like that. I've been so caught up in all my problems, I just forgot about everyone else's." He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He chuckled. "I'm surprised they even put you in this cell with me. They won't put anyone else here. I guess it has the same points as you just listed. It's kind of the same with me." He frowned. "Come over and sit on the bed, it's much too cold for you to sit on the cement floor."

She looked up at him and nodded, she followed him to his bed. She was a bit nervous, she was wondering if he was going to do anything to her; but yet, she still obeyed and followed him. They sat in silence for about five minutes when she finally broke it; feeling too awkward. "So what are you in for?" She asked nervously.

He looked at her and took a deep breath; but calmly said "murder." Her eyes grew wide.

"Murder?" She asked. "Why did you kill someone?" She asked astonished feeling more uncomfortable sitting right next to him.

"I didn't." He blankly said angered.

"But you said…"

"I was accused. He was my best friend, and they say I killed him. I don't even belong in here. They had no evidence of me being the killer." He said angered glaring at the floor. "Heh…" He said chuckling a bit. "Well one shred of evidence…" He said with sadness in his eyes; yet a smile on his face.

"Because you're a hanyou?" She asked.

His eyes widened and he looked at her astonished. "You're a mere mortal. How can you tell I'm hanyou?" He cocked his eyebrow.

She smiled. "I'm a miko so I kind of knew since the moment I was in here."

"And you didn't back away from me?"

"Why would I? You and I are alike in a fucked up way… but we are. We're both outcasts from society blamed for everything, and no one would care if we were murdered, or if we died." After a few minutes of awkward silence again she asked him a question. "So stranger, what's your name?"

He chuckled a bit. "My names Inuyasha. And what might this lovely maiden's name be?"

She laughed at the comment. "Kagome." At that very moment he finally took a good look at her. She had beautiful long raven blue hair that went perfectly with her chocolate brown eyes. She had blue eye shadow on and light pink lip gloss that made her lips sparkle. She had French tipped manicured nails. And big hoop earrings on. He didn't really bother looking at her outfit, because since she was a prostitute, he found what she was wearing a bit _too _revealing for his taste. Especially since he knew she probably had a pimp and he picked out what she wore for money. He found men that were like that disgusting. He couldn't stand seeing a woman treated like that.

He took a peak at what she was wearing – of course he saw when she came in but he wanted to see just _how _revealing it was. And much not to his surprise it was a mini-mini black skirt, black stilettos and a very low cut v-neck top that was baby blue like her eye shadow. He just glared at her outfit; angry at who ever made her dress like this.

She noticed him checking her out, so she took it to her advantage and began checking him out a little. He had long silver locks and sharp golden amber eyes. Along with pointy dog ears – dead give away of him being a demon. He was muscular; it was obvious he worked out a lot as well. He also had long claws and razor sharp fangs. She than noticed that he had stopped checking her out and she'd just been caught staring at him for a good ten minutes. She blushed and looked away.

Inuyasha decided to brush it off considering he could tell she was very shy and scared right now. "So how long do you think you'll be in here?" Inuyasha asked her.

She looked back at him and sighed. "I have never stayed in here longer than a few hours." She began. "He usually comes and gets me…"

"Who's he?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who do you think?" She asked while glaring at him.

"Your pimp?" Inuyasha asked angered.

"Why are you so angry about it? Not like you know him or I!" She hollered angrily while getting up from her seat beside him. He grabbed her arm and made her sit down next to him. He was growling and baring his fangs at her, she was frightened to death. "You're hurting me Inuyasha." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I may not know you, or him. But that doesn't mean shit when I know a woman is being mistreated by a man. What kind of man would have his woman running around the city fucking every other man just for money? A coward. One that cannot fight the world on his own so he throws these women out on the streets and makes them believe he cares about them and that this will help them out with their relationship. And when I see a woman being mistreated it really PISSES ME THE FUCK OFF!" Inuyasha hollered. Kagome was shocked at his outburst.

He let go of her wrist and shifted a bit to the side making room so he could lie down on his bed, he put his back to her. He was really angry at this man that she was with, and he took it out on her. But she needed to learn that what she was doing was a mistake. He knew all too much what working on the streets could do to a woman. His ex girlfriend had gone through it, which is how they broke up. He wasn't able to help her, every once in a while he'll see her and can't believe what she has become. He didn't want the same happening to her. "Sorry." He mumbled to her.

She looked back at him and only saw his back. She sighed. She understood what he was saying. 'He just doesn't know how hard it is to leave.' She thought. 'I could end up dead if I left him.'

He sat up and leaned against the wall, and stared at her. "I didn't mean to blast on you like that, but I seen this happen to someone already and I wouldn't wish it upon anybody. You should leave while you still can." He said as silence filled the room. "Has he gotten you into drugs yet?" He asked as she shook her head. "How long have you been doing this?"

"About six months now." She responded softly.

"And how many times have you been busted?" He asked her.

"Only three, including now."

"How many times has he beaten you up?" He narrowed his eyes as he asked her this one.

She began to cry a little. She turned around and looked at him. "Why do you care so much? You don't even know me. I understand you saw this happen to someone, but she was probably closer to you than I am. So why?"

"You're right. She was my girlfriend. She cheated on me with someone, and he ended up being her pimp. And why do I care so much? I have many reasons. No woman should be treated like a waste of flesh, no woman should be beaten by a man, no woman is a man's sex slave and you remind me a lot of my ex. Your strong mind, attitude and your will. You even look a lot like her. I just can't bare to watch this happen to someone else." He said with a soft voice looking any where but at her.

Just when Kagome was about to answer him she heard the guards walk in and a familiar voice. She got up and ran to the cell's bars. She knew who it was and was a bit happy.

"Here she is." Said one of the guards as the man and a woman stopped in front of her.

Inuyasha looked up and couldn't believe what he was seeing. The woman that was with that man saw Inuyasha and just smirked. 'Wow.' She thought. 'Inuyasha's in jail? Serves him right.' She thought with a chuckle. The man looked over at her.

"Kikyo, what amuses you?" He asked.

"Just look who Kagome's in the cell with." She said. The man looked over and saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at him and began growling.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked. "You know him?" She asked the man.

He looked over at her. "Kikyo knows him personally. I just know him." Kagome began to think about what he said and she got an idea of what was going on.

"So I see Naraku, Kikyo wasn't making enough money for you, so you got someone else to help you?" Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth and got up.

"Actually, my precious Kagome here came running to Kikyo for help. And Kikyo brought her to me. I saved her life Inuyasha, she owes it to me." Naraku said chuckling. "So Kagome you got caught again."

She looked down at her feet and began fidgeting. "I'm sorry Naraku, it won't happen again."

He got angry and glared at her. "You said that the last two times!" He yelled and she flinched. Inuyasha pushed her behind him.

"You have no right to speak to a woman like that!" Inuyasha yelled. "And Kikyo, how do you know Kagome?" He asked her.

"She's my cousin Inuyasha. You don't remember her? You met her once before. But back then she was ugly. Naraku and I made her more sexually attractive." Kikyo laughed.

"Inuyasha, is Kikyo who you were talking about?" Kagome asked. He nodded in response.

* * *

Ok i know i haven't updated my other stories... -.-" and here I am writing a new one. But i read this book about a murder and etc and i got this idea for another fanfic.... . Sorry, I promise to try and update my stories ASAP!!!!!! But school is an ass, and I'll try my best with all... what.. like 12 stories now . dear god... xD


	2. A Kind Helping Hand

**The Accused Hanyou and the Misguided Miko  
Chapter Two: A Kind Helping Hand **

Kikyo laughed at that. "So Inuyasha, been talking about me?" She smirked.

"The hanyou is not over you it seems Kikyo." Naraku said laughing.

"What on Earth are you laughing about Naraku? You yourself are a hanyou." Inuyasha said through bared fangs. "And if I recall you're not even a demon by birth. You are a power hungry mortal by birth, and begged demons to create what you are today." Inuyasha spat back.

Naraku glared at him in response. Kagome was interested; she never knew Naraku was a human before. "At least I'm not the hanyou who killed his own best friend."

Now Inuyasha was fuming. "I dare you to say that while I'm not behind fucking bars. I'll fucking rip you to shreds."

"Just like poor Akito? It's that bad temper that has led you here Inuyasha." Naraku said calmly.

Inuyasha was really pissed off now. But before he could say anything back. "So Naraku are we going to let Kagome out? Give her another chance?" Kikyo was linked arm in arm with Naraku and looking up at him. Naraku was thinking if he should or should not. "Or how about we keep her in here for about another hour and she could give Yasha the ride of his life. And we could just pull the money out of his bank account?" Kikyo said smirking.

"And how on Earth could you do that Kikyo? Besides I would never hire a woman to do sexual favours for me, it's fucking horrible." Inuyasha said now even more pissed off.

"Yashie baby don't you remember? I have all your account information. And since you got thrown in jail here before you can change any of it, it's all the same." Kikyo said laughing. "And hiring a woman for sexual favours is about the best you could ever get."

Inuyasha was growling by now. 'The fucking bitch has all my account information, shit she could take all I have.' He thought.

Naraku sighed. "Even I would never let Kagome sleep with this worthless mutt for all the money he owns. And I guess I'll give Gome one more chance." Naraku said in a bored tone. Than he quickly shot a look towards Kagome. "And don't you fuck up this time! You stupid wench. Just wait until we get back to the condo." Kagome winced. She knew she was getting a beating.

Inuyasha got enraged by this and pushed Kagome behind him. "Don't you dare lay your hands on a woman! That's fucking pathetic." Naraku got amused by this.

"_Inuyasha please just stop… I'll get in more trouble if you don't_." Kagome whispered to him. Inuyasha turned his head and looked at her, looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes. They were filled with sadness and fear. Inuyasha sighed.

"Or Kagome, would you rather stay in here? With this filthy mutt? And have him _protect_ you." Naraku said nearly laughing his head off.

"Na-Naraku, please, bail me out." Kagome said pleading them.

"I am… And I will… _But _I'm going to keep you in here for another hour. I'll be back." Naraku said laughing.

"Is it… Is it because Inuyasha?" Kagome said almost mad at Inuyasha.

Naraku thought about it for a minute. Then he shook his head. "It's part of your punishment."

Kagome sighed and sat down on the cement floor once again as Naraku and Kikyo walked off. Tears began flowing to her eyes. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha said kneeling down in front of her. She looked up at him. "It's just… I can't believe that the man who's prostituting my ex… Is doing the same to you. How many other women does he have working under him?"

"It's alright Inuyasha. And, well there's Yura, Rin, Mizuki… That's three, but there's many more, I just don't recall many of their names." Kagome said.

"How old are you? And how old are they?"

"Well I'm… I'm twenty-two. Yura I think is twenty-three; Mizuki is seventeen, the other girls range from fifteen to about twenty-three. Yeah twenty-three since Yura's the oldest of all of us." Kagome said.

"How old is that Rin girl?"

"Well she's… She's only fourteen."

"FOURTEEN?!" Inuyasha asked stunned. "She's so young."

"How old are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm twenty-four." After that they sat in silence for a while. "Why don't you call someone else?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?"

"Call someone else to bail you out. Like a sibling or a friend… Or family?"

"I would never burden them with my problems… They have enough on their own."

"I'm sure they're worried about you. At least this way they'll know you're safe. And so will I." Inuyasha said.

"It's not that easy Inuyasha…" Kagome began. "If only you knew, how hard it is to get away. Everyone thinks it's easy, like breaking up with someone. But no, it's much worse than that. I'll always be scared; I'll be terrified for the rest of my life. Too scared to go out any where, for fear of him finding me. And killing me."

"The first step is to try Kagome. Just call your mother or a good friend."

"Good friend? I lost all of them when I got with Naraku. I could never talk to them again after all that drama. And I don't want to bring my mother into this."

"How about I give you my brother's number and you call him. Tell him you're a friend of mine. He'll help you, and you'll be safe." Inuyasha said.

"Why are you trying to help me Inuyasha? You barely know me."

"I don't know… I just don't want to see another woman get hurt, please Kagome."

Kagome sighed and eventually gave in. But she still couldn't call her mother, or her friends, so she took Inuyasha up on his offer of calling his brother. He told her his number, and got the guards to give her one more phone call.

"Hello?" A voice on the phone said. "What would you like now Inuyasha? I've tried everything to prove you're innocent but…"

"Um, hi… Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said.

"Who is this?"

"My name's Kagome, your brother gave me this number to call to…"

"Tell him I'm trying to help him but they got evidence I don't know how. I know he's innocent but I have no way of proving it. Tell him I'm sorry."

"Um, it's nice that you're trying to help your brother out and all. But he asked me to call you to do him a favour, and I don't quite understand how it would be a favour for him but…" Kagome said while beginning to babble on.

"Get to the point." Sesshoumaru said getting a little annoyed.

"Well I'm his cell mate, and he told me to call you to bail me out."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. "Why should I do that? And how's that helping him, why don't you call someone else?"

"I don't know… And I did call someone else. They're supposed to be here in about twenty minutes to bail me out. Yasha was hoping you'd get here sooner to bail me."

"Why?"

"The one coming to bail me out is…" Kagome said pausing.

"Is who?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"My pimp." Kagome said lowly.

"I'll be there in ten. Wait for me. If he comes back early to bail you out, DON'T GO WITH HIM!" Sesshoumaru said and hung up.

Kagome was brought back to her cell and was shocked at Inuyasha's brother's reaction.

"So what did he say?"

"Once I said my pimp was supposed to bail me out, he flipped and said he'd be here in ten." Kagome said still shocked.

"I told you he'd help you out. We both have a hatred for women beaters." Inuyasha said.

They kept talking and soon enough Sesshoumaru showed up, like he said, in ten minutes.

They both heard the guards coming and Inuyasha could smell his brother coming. "He's here." Inuyasha said.

"You mean that's your brother's aura approaching us?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"He's strong." Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

Right after she had said that the guards showed up at the cell with Sesshoumaru. He took one glance at Kagome and gave a disgusted look. Kagome just hung her head low; she knew what he was thinking. It was about the way she was dressed.

"Are you Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked as the guards were unlocking the door. She nodded her head in response. "Your style preference is repulsive. I have clothes at the house that you are changing into immediately. I will only tolerate you wearing such clothes until we get home. Understood?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Yes… Okay." Kagome responded.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thank-you for helping her. Naraku's her pimp… He came here with Kikyo." Inuyasha said not taking his eyes off the floor. Sesshoumaru understood what Inuyasha was getting at.

"Don't worry little brother. I'll make sure he stays away from her. Kagura and I will protect her."

"Protect me?" Kagome asked astonished, she barely knew these people and they were helping her. Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded in response.

"And Inuyasha, as for your case; I'm working on it."

"Don't worry about it Fluffy. Just keep your mind focused on Kagome." Sesshoumaru nodded in response.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and gave him a hug. "Thank-you. I now might have a chance to be free. I promise, I'll try and help you." Kagome said to him. He held onto her.

_"Live your life Kagome_, _son't worry about me_." Inuyasha whispered to her.

With that done, the guards rushed them, and Kagome was taken home with Sesshoumaru. The car ride was short but seemed like an eternity.

"Th-thank-you." Kagome muttered.

Sesshoumaru took his eyes off the road for a second and looked at her. "Don't worry about it." He took his eyes off of her and began growling. "I am sorry. But I will not look at you in those clothes. It disgusts me."

Kagome dropped her head down, and began fidgeting with her hands in her lap. "It's alright, I understand." She said.

"And you're also washing all that hideous make-up off. A more natural look would suite you much better."

The rest of the car ride was silent. When they had finally reached Sesshoumaru's home, Kagome was is awe. He lived in a huge mansion.

"This is your home?" Kagome said shocked.

"Yes, you will have your own room. You will be living here with us. Anything you need, just ask."

"You're… you're letting me stay?"

"As long as you need to. You could even move in. We have enough room." Sesshoumaru said while unlocking the door and letting her in.

"Fluffy! You're home!" A girl said running up to Sesshoumaru and hugging him. The woman looked over at Kagome. "Is this the girl you were speaking of?" She asked.

"Yes. Now please give her something to wear. I don't want to see her dressed in something like that ever again. When she is done changing, her clothes are to be tossed out right away." Sesshoumaru said walking towards the den.

The woman looked over at Kagome. "My name's Kagura and I am Sesshoumaru's wife. Let's get you changed into some pyjamas." She said smiling. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kagome."  


* * *

Sorry for the.. like eternity upload... I'm trying to work on all my stories asap....


	3. Naraku and Kikyo Witnesses?

**The Accused Hanyou and the Misguided Miko  
Chapter Three: Naraku and Kikyo… Witnesses???**

'It's been three days since I've been living here at the mansion…' Kagome thought. 'And it's all thanks to my savoir, Inuyasha. I wonder if he's doing alright. His brother and sister in law are so kind to me, even though I'm nothing but a whore. But they have faith in me… Why? They've bought me clothes, food, and gave me a place to stay. How can I ever thank them for their gratitude?'

"Kagome! Time for lunch!" Kagura yelled from the bottom of the stairs to her room.

"Aye! Coming!" Kagome responded.

Their mansion was huge. The staircase was in the middle of the house, right in front of the entrance to their home. To the left was living room and to the right was the kitchen. Beside the kitchen was what they called a 'small' powder room. But it was the size of Kagome's bedroom growing up as a child at the Higurashi shrine. Speaking of rooms you should see the size of her rooms! They gave her one of the rooms that had a huge balcony on it. All the bedrooms were on the second floor. Kagome had counted at least ten bedrooms but when she asked they just laughed and said there were thirteen. Each bedroom had a private washroom, which Kagome enjoyed very much. On the third floor there was a work out room, and the fourth floor there was a greenhouse, better said, it was on the roof. With such a beautiful garden. They also had an elevator so there wasn't much of a need to use the stairs. Kagome only used the stairs if she was on the second floor.

Kagome ran down the staircase and made it into the kitchen quickly. 'They make such tasty food.' Kagome thought with a smile. 'Their cook is definitely an excellent one.' She made it into the kitchen just as the chef was placing their lunch on the table. She walked over to her seat and politely sat down.

Before her was a huge lunch. She didn't believe she'd ever be able to eat so much in her life. This is why she always took the stairs to her bedroom. Before her was a huge serving of French fries with cheese sauce covering them, a burger with lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, onion rings, cheese and bacon on it – just the way she loved them – and a glass of orange juice. When normally she would either have to skip lunch, wasn't given any or had to 'work.' And even if either of those didn't apply it was a quick cheap sandwich from a small store, which usually made her sick.

"This looks so good." Kagome said smiling.

Kagura smiled. "I'm glad you're coming accustom to our way of living Kagome."

"And it's much better that you're wearing decent clothing now." Sesshoumaru said and then began eating his food.

"I don't know how to thank you two for helping me out so much. And it's only been three days. How can I ever repay you?" Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it Kag…" Kagura began.

"A way to repay us?" Sesshoumaru asked looking over towards Kagome.

"Y-Yes. You've done too much already. I couldn't accept this without giving something in return." Kagome said looking a bit sadder.

"There is one thing." Sesshoumaru said.

"Whatever it is… Please let me repay you!" Kagome said with a serious look on her face.

"Sesshoumaru, she doesn't need to pay us back!" Kagura said glaring at her husband.

Sesshoumaru looked over at his wife. "The one way to repay us is not let our gratitude be in vain."

Kagome had a shocked look on her face. "In vain?" She asked.

"Don't have our help for you mean nothing. Never go back with Naraku." Sesshoumaru said looking at her. "And I mean never." Now he was glaring at her.

"There has to be other ways of paying you back."

"Do you mean you cannot keep that promise?" Sesshoumaru asked tilting his head to the side out of curiosity.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I will never go back with Naraku!" Kagome demanded. "But, there has to be something I could do." Kagome said calming herself down.

"There isn't. So just do that. And enjoy your stay here." Sesshoumaru said getting up and going over to the living room, leaving a half full plate of food on the table.

Kagura looked over at Kagome. "That's his way of telling you that you don't owe us anything, we're set for life, we just want to help you."

"I know, but there has to be some other way. I, I can't just live off of you guys, you're much too nice for that, I'll feel bad taking, without giving anything back." Kagome responded.

"Kagome it's alright. Just, as Sesshoumaru said, don't let our help go in vain."

"I won't! I promise!"

Kagura laughed a bit. "Than don't worry about paying us back alright? Just stay here and live with us, we have enough money anyways and it won't be such a big deal." Kagura said.

"But how long can I stay here?" Kagome asked.

"As long as it takes, we won't let you leave right now Naraku's probably on the hunt for you." Kagura said.

Kagome was silent for a little while. "How… How's Inuyasha doing?" Kagome asked moving her food around her plate with her fork.

Kagura was surprised she even asked. "He's doing as well as he could be locked up. Sesshoumaru spoke with him this morning; they're trying to work things out, after all, Sesshoumaru _is_ Inuyasha's lawyer." Kagura said.

"He is?"

Kagura smiled and nodded her head. "Sesshoumaru's a good lawyer, if any one can get Inuyasha out of jail it's him."

"I hope so… After all this is all thanks to Inuyasha." Kagome said with a frown.

Kagura stared at Kagome, "did you get feelings for my brother-in-law?" She asked.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Um, well you see, he was really nice, and no way can someone _that_ nice kill someone. I mean, only guilty people should be in jail for that kind of stuff right? And since Inuyasha seems innocent, because he's really nice, I don't think he belongs there just because he's a hanyou, it's unfair and stupid and…"

"You did!" Kagura shouted seeing right through Kagome.

Kagome blushed. "Well, I uh… I mean uh…"

Kagura smiled. "That's cute! You two would make a cute couple!"

'So she has feelings for my brother?' Sesshoumaru thought while eavesdropping on their conversation. 'That just makes this even more interesting.' He got up from the couch in the living room and walked to the kitchen. "I'm going to pay Inuyasha a visit." He stated.

"What for sweetie?" Kagura asked. "Didn't you talk to him today?" She asked.

"Not long enough, they kicked him off the phone before we finished our conversation." He said and looked over at Kagome. "Would you like to join me Kagome?" He asked.

"Wha... What?" She asked.

"Would you like to pay Inuyasha a visit to thank him?" He asked again.

'I know what he's doing now.' Kagura thought. 'He just wants to instigate.' She thought smiling.

"Uh, of course! I would love to thank him!" Kagome said.

"Are you ready to leave now? I don't like waiting." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah I'm ready, I guess…" Kagome said. She didn't finish her meal; she ate only about half of it, but was full anyways. She put her dishes in the sink and began to leave with Sesshoumaru.

"Hunnie." Kagura called.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Can I come too? I haven't seen him in a long time." Kagura said.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Of course you can."

With that said and done they all got into his car and left to see Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was lying on his 'so-called' bed staring at the ceiling. "God it's too lonely in here. I hate this." Inuyasha muttered to himself. He heard guards walking towards his cell. 'I wonder what they want…' He thought. They stopped at his cell. 'They're for me? Now what?' He asked himself.

"You have visitors." The guard said. Inuyasha glared at them, he knew they were going to cuff him. They opened his jail cell and told him to sit up he sighed and stood up instead, he turned around with his hands behind his back.

"Just cuff me already." He said. So they did and began dragging him out to special closed off room where he would see his visitors. Since he was a 'murderer' this was how he was treated, heck even if he was going to take a shower or out for a cigarette they had to cuff him for the trip there. Inuyasha thought it was stupid, because, either to take a shower or go for a smoke, they had to un-cuff him right after. Did they honestly think he would attack them _inside_ the building? Once he got out he could easily have them un-cuff him and he could attack them and take off, he could easily handle these guards. But he was innocent and abided by all their stupid rules.

They reached the room, un-cuffed him, opened the door and threw him inside like a piece of trash. "You could be a little gentler!" Inuyasha hollered at the guards as they slammed the door shut. He got up and dusted himself off, as he was doing so he picked up a certain someone's scent. He looked over and saw Sesshoumaru sitting in a chair by the table that was centered in the middle of the room, his sister-in-law standing next to him and Kagome standing there, just staring at him with sad eyes. "Kagome?" He asked confused.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "She wanted to thank-you Inuyasha. Now doesn't she look much prettier with more decent clothes on?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha couldn't say anything, he just stared at her. She looked nothing like when he first met her. She had her hair in a ponytail with a pink blouse on and baby blue jeans. She had silver hoop earrings on as well and black flats on.

"She does look different. If it weren't for my sense of smell I wouldn't have recognized her." She blushed at the statement.

Kagura smiled at the two. 'They make a _perfect_ match! I'll finally have a sister-in-law!' She thought happily.

"Inuyasha, I… Well, what Sesshoumaru said… I wanted to uh… Thank-you." She said sounding stupid.

Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion looking at her and he laughed a bit. "Loss for words?" He asked.

She blushed. "Well he just said I wanted to thank-you and than me saying thank-you pretty much right after sounds a little… Well, it sounds weird okay?" She said laughing with him.

He smiled. "Well at least I got something to do today. I was getting really bored." He said. "I memorized the ceiling above my bed by now." He said laughing and sitting down in the chair across from Sesshoumaru.

His brother laughed at him. "Hopefully we'll get you out of here soon." Sesshoumaru said. "I still haven't found anything leading to a new suspect though. Who ever murdered Akito is either really good, really lucky, or despises you." He stated.

"Or the cops planted evidence." Kagome muttered.

"That too." Sesshoumaru said sighing.

"Well it seems like everyone hates me." Inuyasha said sighing. "Just because I'm a hanyou…"

"Not everyone hates you Inuyasha!" Kagura said. "I don't, nor does your brother, or Miroku, your other friends, and Kagome doesn't either."

"Okay, most people." He said correcting himself. Kagura gave up, because he _was_ right, everyone did in fact hate him because he was a hanyou.

Sesshoumaru got up from his seat and walked over to his brother. "We'll figure this out, don't worry Inuyasha." He said putting his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, and Inuyasha winced in pain. "Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Nothing to worry about." He groaned out.

"You sure you're okay?" Kagome asked walking over to him.

"Yeah don't worry about it, nothing I can't handle." He said trying to assure her.

Kagome looked at him and than at his shoulder. She poked his shoulder lightly and he moved away. "Really now?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He argued. This time she poked it harder. "Hey that's hurts!" He yelled.

"Nothing you can't handle huh?" She asked. "What happened?" She asked and they all went silent.

"Kagome this happens all the time." Kagura said. Kagome looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"He's always hurt in here, it's not like any one cares." She said.

"That's horrible!"

"It is, but there's not much we can do about it." Sesshoumaru said. "We've complained and they always said they'd do something about it, but never do… They just don't care about a hanyou." He continued.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's shoulder and rested her hands on it lightly. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Shut up." She said and Kagura laughed. They saw a blue light come from Kagome's hands and they just stared at it, dumbfounded by what she was doing. After about a minute she moved her hands away and stared at him. She smirked and poked his shoulder really hard.

"Hey! That… That… That doesn't hurt?" He said confused and began tapping his shoulder. "What did you do?" He asked her.

"I'm a miko remember? It's a healing spell." She said smiling.

"Uh, thanks…" He said still staring at his shoulder.

'How does a girl like her, get caught up with a guy like Naraku?' Kagura thought to herself. 'I got to ask her to tell me her story…'

"Wow it seems you got quite a bit of power huh?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.

"Well growing up I was trained to be a priestess… But now look at me…" She said.

"You're turning your life around… You're not a prostitute any more." Inuyasha said looking at her.

Kagome sighed. "My mother would never believe it. I wouldn't ever dream about bothering her again anyways, I put her through a lot of shit…" Kagome said.

"I'm sure she'd be happy to know that you're okay, and trying to turn your life around." Inuyasha said.

"I bet the first thing she would say is 'yeah and how long is that going to last?' That's what she always says now, which is why I refused to call her when I got thrown in jail again." She said.

"Well wait a week and if you're still with Sesshoumaru and not fucking up, which you better not fuck up," Inuyasha said glaring at her, "than call her and let her know. Like I said, I'm sure she'd be happy."

Kagome just stood there silent. "It's not that easy." Kagome said in a low voice, thank god they were all demons otherwise they never would have heard her.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's just really complicated; I don't want to get in to it." Kagome said, her voice sounded shaky like she was about to cry. Inuyasha looked at her could tell she was tearing up. He got up from his seat, walked up to her and hugged her. She began to cry in his chest.

'How come every time I see her she cries?' Inuyasha asked himself. The guard that was standing in there was ready to pull Inuyasha away from her when Inuyasha said. "I'm not going to hurt her, she's crying you asshole."

Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and saw the guard glaring at him, she glared back at him. She moved Inuyasha away from her and wiped her tears, and than she walked up to the guard glaring at him. "What's your fucking problem?" She asked and everyone just stared at her.

"He's a murderer, why would you cry in his arms?" He responded.

"Oh excuse me, I didn't know you were there the night the guy was murdered and saw Inuyasha kill him, I'm so sorry." Kagome said sarcastically.

The guard glare at her. "I wasn't there, but he's a hanyou that's proof enough! You should know, you're a miko, that's what you said right? Shouldn't a miko's job be to kill these abominations?" He asked. "And besides, aren't that whore that was pimped out by a hanyou? Shouldn't that experience be enough for you?" He asked.

Kagome got really mad. "So what if _one_ hanyou fucks up." She said. "Humans kill each other, rob each other, hurt each other, and abuse each other. Does that mean because _one_ human fucks up, every human should pay?" She asked.

"I couldn't care less if all humans were to be judged that. I'm a demon."

"Full fledged demons also commit crimes, does that mean you should be judged because one demon killed someone?" She asked.

"Well… No…" He said.

"Exactly, so shut your fucking mouth." She said angrily.

"Wow, she's good." Sesshoumaru said. "You should be a lawyer Kagome."

Kagome spun around and faced Sesshoumaru. "That was actually my career of choice before I fucked up." Kagome said.

"Well it's not too late." Sesshoumaru said smiling. "You could be an intern where I work if you like."

Kagome stared at him. 'He's too nice.' She thought. "Really?" She asked.

"Of course."

"That'd be great…" Kagome said.

After that Inuyasha spoke with Sesshoumaru about some legal business, trying to figure out how they are going to get themselves out of this one. Many times as a kid Inuyasha was always in trouble at school, for bullying and etc, but he never did anything, and the other kid got into trouble, his brother was always the one helping him, which is why Sesshoumaru chose to be a lawyer, to always help his brother, and heck, he made a good one, he never lost a case. Many of his cases involved Inuyasha, and murder, but never did he have a case that involved both his brother and murder, this was a hard case, even for him.

About half an hour after they had been discussing this a guy in a suit walked in the room. All eyes were on him, to Kagome, he was just some dude in a suit, but they knew who he was, and by the looks on their faces, they weren't very happy. It was the courts DA, the one prosecuting Inuyasha, and he had a huge grin on his face.

"What do you want now?" Sesshoumaru asked glaring at him.

'Who is this guy?' Kagome wondered.

The man handed Sesshoumaru a brown envelope, he snatched it out of his hand angrily. "What is this?" He asked.

The man laughed, "see you in court." Was all he said and walked out.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at her. "That's the man who's prosecuting me." He said.

"What did he want?" Kagura asked.

Sesshoumaru opened the envelope and pulled out some court papers, and didn't like what he saw, he scowled at the paper. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"An updated witness and evidence list… Naraku's on the witness list." He said.

"What?!" They all yelled.

"What's the new evidence?" Inuyasha asked.

"A missing engagement ring… They also have a warrant to look through our home for it." He said.

"Well they won't find it, I don't fucking have it." Inuyasha said. "But how is Naraku a witness now?" He wondered.

Sesshoumaru skimmed through the list. "Kikyo's on it too."

They all froze. "What? Why?!" Inuyasha yelled. "She's the slut who left me for Naraku!" He yelled. "I did nothing to her!"

"I know, but we have to prepared in court now." Sesshoumaru said. 'Things just got more complicated for us.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"When's the next hearing?" Kagome asked.

"One week from today." Sesshoumaru said. He wanted to rip out all his hair and just kill everyone, but he couldn't. 'I hate this.' He thought.


End file.
